Oh Cookies
by Bella Kali
Summary: Follow Laura and Ted as they dance around the fact that they want to be together and see their struggles in the Jet Age.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I am a huge Pan Am fan and thought I might try my hand at something new to see if I get my writing mojo back. Let me know what you think. This takes place after kiss kiss bang bang.

Laura entered her room after the hotel was cleared and the alarms had been shut off. From what she had gathered someone had set their drapes on fire. But that wasn't what was occupying her thoughts. What she was thinking about was what she had learned about Ted. She had always thought him to be chauvinistic and that he had nothing more on his mind than sex, which she thought had been confirmed again when she saw him coming out of a room with that woman. But the more she thought on it the more she realized Ted had done more for her then she realized. She thought back on the times she and Ted had spent together and while he always seemed to make inappropriate jokes he had always been kind to her, made her smile, and had gotten her out of a few sticky situations. What wasn't making sense to her was why would he go through all this trouble is all he wanted was sex? She let out a breath as she fell back onto her bed staring up at the ceiling. Maybe he really did care, but what if it was only in a brother sister kind of way. But if that were true why would he try to kiss her, or ask her to wear a dress that showed her off if he didn't feel that way about her, and also how could he say the things he did to just turn around after fifteen minutes of talking with someone, but what bugged her the most was that this was actually bothering her and that the green monster of jealousy had began to grow inside of her.

Laura didn't know how long she laid there going over everything when a knock came at her door. She was hoping they would just go away but it persisted.

"Laura I know you are in there, I saw you come back this way." It was Ted. She debated not answering her door but she knew he wouldn't leave. Getting up she went over and opened the door slightly looking at Ted through the crack. He had that stupid smile on his face that she was liking more than she should. "Hey you okay. I didn't really see you outside while they were checking the hotel?" Ted asked resting and arm on the door frame leaning towards the door.

"Perhaps that is because you took off so quickly with Ms. Mason." Laura replied. Ted stood and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah sorry about that I really should have made sure you okay and took you with me. Can't have one of the crew missing for the flight out." He said with a nervous smile.

"Yes because you are worried about being short staffed." Laura replied not knowing where her words were coming from.

"You're right, I wouldn't be, but I would be worried if you were missing." Ted said sincerely and Laura just snorted in a very un-lady like manor that made Ted chuckle a little.

"Was there something else I could help you with Mr. Vanderway?" Laura asked.

"Well I thought we might go share a drink, maybe find another TV that needs fixing?" Ted asked with a shrug. Laura smiled remembering him watching the shuttle launch and the look on his face.

"You aren't to busy with your old crush?" Laura asked wondering what had happened to the brunette beauty.

"She went back to her hotel across town. It's just you and me." Ted said. "Plus that dress looks amazing on you and it would be a waste not to show you off." He added.

"Well it was your idea to wear it and I seem to have gotten all dressed up with no where to go. It does seem a waste." Laura said he mood getting better.

"That's the spirit. Let's get a move on." Ted said his face lighting up. Laura closed the door and walked back to the bed grabbing her purse and coat and met Ted in the hallway. He offered his arm and smiling she took it.

"Where to Mr. Vanderway?" Laura asked as they walked down the hall.

"Where ever you like Ms. Cameron." Ted said as they walked down the stairs. Laura may not have realized it but everyone that had been walking in the hotel lobby began to stare at the pair and Ted felt proud to have Laura on his arm. They made there way to the hotel bar and ordered their drinks while looking about them neither really knowing what to say.

"Thank you." Laura said suddenly and a little louder than she expected.

"For what?" Ted asked confused with her sudden outburst.

"For what you said to Captain Thornton. I am guessing you saved me from a lot of trouble." She replied studying her drink very intently.

"You are a good stewardess and I would hate to see you get into trouble for something as simple as that." Ted said shrugging it off as nothing.

"Well still thank you, and thank you for the other things you have done for me, sometimes I think I forget to be grateful." Laura said looking up at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Well your welcome I guess." Ted said with a sideways smile. "Just try and stay out of trouble for a while. It's a full time job looking after you." He said nudging her making her smile.

"So I keep hearing." Laura said. "So how did things go with your blast from the past?" Laura asked.

"As well as can be expected. Though my parents shouldn't be planning on wedding bells anytime soon." Ted said.

"Oh why is that?" Laura asked curious as to where things may be leading with him and this girl from the Hamptons.

"She seems more into having a good time then settling down, plus talking to her again, while it was fun to talk about growing up together, she just really isn't my type." Ted said.

"And what is your type?" Laura asked messing with her napkin and drink.

"You seem awfully interested in my personal life all the sudden." Ted said sitting back in his chair and turning to observe Laura. He knew exactly what his type was but he wanted to get a little teasing in while he could.

"Just making small talk is all. If we are going to be on the same crew I thought it would be nice to get to know you a little better. You are quite hard to figure out." Laura said as a side note.

"Ah because we work together. It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that we seem to be spending a lot of time together lately?" Ted asked.

"We haven't been spending that much time together. Besides it's not like I seek you out, you seem to just pop up at the most unexpected times." Laura said turning back to her drink.

"And those times all seem to be when you need rescued." Ted said with a chuckle and Laura just huffed.

"I don't need you to rescue me, as I recall I was doing just fine in that police station and was about to get us out of there when you showed up."

"You didn't know what you were saying and you could have very well be telling them that you wanted to sell them fish." Ted said teasing her with his big, dorky, lovable, smile.

"I knew exactly what I was saying, for the most part, and could have done it myself. And I would have had the opportunity to help you out tonight but it seemed after all the trouble I went through, you didn't need the help after all. Now if you will excuse me I think I will head back to my room and go to bed." Laura said standing up grabbing her things Ted following after her. She had left in such a hurry that she didn't notice the elderly lady that she ran into trying to get to the stairs.

"Oh I am so sorry ma'am, let me help you." Laura said kneeling down to pick up the things she had knocked from the ladies hands.

"I everything ok here?" Ted asked helping Laura up.

"Yes Ted, thank you." Laura said.

"Oh yes it was just an accident. You wife here was more then polite about the whole thing." The elderly lady said. "It is so nice to see young couples in love these days."

"Oh we…" Laura began.

"Thank you ma'am, may we escort you anywhere?" Ted asked cutting Laura off.

"Oh no dear, thank you, you two enjoy the rest of your evening." The lady said as she continued on her way.

"Shall I escort you back to your room then?" Ted asked.

"I think I am more then capable of finding my own room Theodore." Laura said. Ted flinched at her using his full first name and watched as Laura walked off to her room. He really didn't understand that girl sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So a side note, this story won't follow canon perfectly. Especially seeing as how we have to wait until 2012 for new episodes and I want Laura and Ted together and with Dean and Colette being together I doubt we will see Laura and Ted get together. With that said I hope that you still enjoy the story and here's hoping that in the end they get together in the show.

Laura hadn't spoken two words to Ted since London, but she couldn't get him out of her head. She even found herself staring at the cock pit wondering what he could be talking about or what he was doing, but at the same time avoiding him like the plauge. And on top of that Kate had been acting strange, which wasn't out of the usual for her lately but it seemed to Laura that something was really wrong with Kate.

"Hey Kate is everything okay?" Laura asked her sister on afternoon while they were preparing drinks.

"Fine, Why?" Kate asked with a smile.

"You have just seemed distracted lately and not quite yourself." Laura commented leaning against the counter.

"Well you don't need to worry about me Laura, I'm fine." Kate said ending the conversation and taking her drink out to a passenger. Laura let out a sigh and putting a smile took her drink out as well. As she was walking back Maggie asked her to take coffee to the pilots. Laura tried to get out of it but Maggie just handed her the tray and sent her on her way. Laura took a deep breath and opened the cock pit door and stepped in.

"Coffee gentlemen?" Laura asked offering the tray.

"As long as you don't spill it in my lap." Dean said teasing her.

"Beg pardon?" Laura asked confused.

"Ted was just telling us about the coffee incident with Captain Thornton. I have to say I would have expected that from Maggie but not from you." Dean said taking a cup from the tray smiling at Laura.

"I still maintain that it was a complete accident, and if he hadn't been so grabby he would have been drinking his coffee rather then wearing it." Laura said with a smile, playing along.

"Let that be a lesson to you Teddy. The woman does not like to be touched." Dean said teasing his friend. Ted laughed nervously and Laura quickly excused herself. Ted watched her go and looked over at Dean.

"So where were you for the London flight? I still owe you another punch in the face for putting me with Thornton?" Ted asked.

"I had some family business to take care of." Dean said not looking at Ted.

"Yeah and I'm the Queen of England." Ted said with a snort. "So who is she?" he asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Now do your job and help me fly the plane." Dean said focusing on the controls. Ted rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair thinking about the blonde on the other side of the door. He had been conflicted about what to do with his feelings for her. His parents, well his father really, had been pressuring him into a relationship with Amanda Mason, and while she was of course pretty and from a well respected family, he just didn't know if things would work out between them, sure she was everything he could have wanted growing up, but he wasn't so sure he wanted that still. On the other hand he wasn't getting any younger and Laura had more then made it clear that she wasn't looking for a relationship. Hell the girl had run away from a wedding. But he just couldn't get Laura out of his head. Her soft voice, her sweet eyes, her innocent ways. She was perfection and how could any man not want her, but he was cursing himself for being one of those men. Shaking the thoughts of her out of his head he concentrated on helping Dean land the plane and going on about his life, trying to forget about the girl he couldn't have.

Two weeks passed before Ted saw Laura again outside of work. He had been avoiding spending to much time around her trying to keep his feelings for her away. Unfortunately for him she just happened to be helping a little girl in the park when he saw her and she was more beautiful to him then ever. He looked at the woman on his arm and saw that Amanda Mason didn't hold a candle to Laura. Laura said good-bye to the little girl and started to walk towards them not even seeing Ted there.

"Laura fancy seeing you here." Ted said as they got closer. Laura stopped and looked up seeing Ted with his former childhood crush on his arm and felt the jealousy bubble up in her stomach again wishing it was her on his arm. But she shouldn't want that right? She wanted freedom, not a man to hold her back from living her life. She had run away from that, so why was she feeling the tug to run into it with Ted of all people.

"Hello Ted, Ms. Mason, we haven't been able to meet but Ted has told me wonderful things about you." Laura said offering her hand.

"Do you work with my Teddy then?" Amanda asked lightly shaking Laura's hand. Laura looked at Ted with a slightly pained look with her Amanda claiming Ted as hers.

"Yes we do. He is a wonderful first officer." Laura said trying to smile brightly.

"Oh that must be so wonderful, traveling the world like you do. I am sure you have so many stories to tell." Amanda said clinging to Ted more showing that he was off limits and that she really didn't care what Laura had to say.

"Oh yes, but unfortunately I am late meeting my sister for lunch and must really be going. It was nice meeting you and I will see you at work Ted." Laura said walking quickly away from the couple. She regretted looking back because at the exact same time she did Ted looked back as well with a defeated look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello there. So I have discovered that if you go to Pandora and listen to the Frank Sinatra Radio while reading not only this but any Pan Am story, the music goes wonderfully. We'll here is the next chapter, let me know what you think.

"So what do you think of Amanda?" Ted asked Laura as he came out for coffee during a flight to Paris.

"She seems….perfectly lovely Ted." Laura said after a pause. "But I have only met her briefly so I may not be the best judge." Laura finished picking up her tray and taking a drink to a passenger. Ted watched Laura go sipping on his coffee watching her smile at the passengers and wished that she would smile at him. Sighing he re-entered the cock pit to finish the last leg of the trip to Paris.

"So what are you ladies planning on doing this evening?" Dean asked as they were checking the plane after landing in Paris.

"I don't think we really thought about it yet?" Maggie said. "But I am sure Colette has a few things in mind." She said turning to Colette.

"I am afraid I won't be much help to you ladies, I have someone I am already meeting while in town." She said in her French accent looking at Dean.

"Oh well in that case, Ladies I guess we are on our own." Maggie said.

"Actually Laura is helping me with something so she won't be with you either." Ted said looking at Laura who stopped what she was doing and looked at him. Everyone turned and looked at Laura, waiting for her to say something. She just smiled and continued what she was doing, avoiding them as much as she could in the small space. Everyone started to leave the plane while Laura stayed behind finishing her work.

"Can I help you Ted?" Laura asked feeling him behind her.

"Do you need any help?" He asked setting his hat and suitcase down.

"No thank you, I am almost finished here." Laura said doing a last walk through of the plane. Satisfied that everything was done she walked past Ted and gathered her things.

"Would you like to go dancing tonight?" Ted asked as Laura was about to step off the plane. Laura back tracked and looked at Ted who was standing in the aisle way hand in his pockets with a hopeful look on his face. She looked at him for a minute and nodded her head a small smile on her lips. Ted's chest swelled and he smiled that same smile from Jakarta and it made her heart melt.

Upon arriving at the hotel Laura was bombarded with questions from the girls asking what Ted could possible want from her, reminding her that he was a womanizer, and no good could come from spending time with him. She thanked the girls for their concern but told them it was unneeded and that she was just helping him impress a girl from his childhood. None of them believed it of course but Laura knew that there was nothing between them, after seeing Ted that day in the park it was clear who he set his sights on.

After taking a nap and having dinner with the girls Laura got ready for her "date" with Ted. She hadn't really brought anything for a night out so she pulled out a red dress that fit her like the black one Ted liked so much adding black heels and a black belt around her waist; she looked over herself and was satisfied with her look. At nine pm there was a knock on her door. Ted was there wearing an all black suit and looking dapper as ever. Ted took in Laura and he was lost for words. He didn't know how she managed to look this amazing all the time.

"Laura you look….Wow I mean….just Wow." Ted said not knowing what to say.

"Thank you." Laura said blushing under his gaze. Laura made to put on her coat and Ted took it from her and helped her put it on. They took a cab to a small bar and ordered drinks. Laura looked around her taking in her surroundings, while Ted just took in Laura. The way she rested her chin on her hand, the way her blond hair curled, the way her blue eyes looked at the world with wonder and innocence. He had meant when he said she wasn't like other girls. Laura was the kind of girl that deserved to be romanced. He couldn't believe what he had blurted out when he gave her the ring in Monte Carlo; she was right when she said a man has to pick the right time to give a girl a ring. He had been debating how to give it back to her before he saw her at that fountain and knew it was the right moment. He knew she would probably be mad, but he knew he would get that smile out of her that he loved. The one that was so bright her eyes lit up. He would do anything in this world to keep that smile on her face.

"Ted?" Laura asked for about the fifth time.

"Hmm?" He asked still half in a dream world.

"I was saying you brought me out here are we going to dance?" Laura asked. Ted smiled and stood offering out his hand. Laura took it and Ted led her out onto the dance floor taking her in his arms and loving the feeling. She was so small and it made him want to protect her. He didn't know how she did it but Laura brought out what was best in Ted and he liked the man he was around her. The night continued on and Laura found herself falling even more for this man she shouldn't want. It had started the night of the Mercury launch and was getting worse with each passing day. She tried to stay away from him, tried not to think of him, but he had invaded every part of her and she was enjoying this night with him because she was sure it would be her last with him. She wasn't ready to settle down and he was with Amanda Mason, or at least that's how it seemed.

"So your parents must be happy that things seem to be working out between you and Amanda." Laura commented as they took a break from there dancing.

"Yes they are." He said.

"Are you thinking of settling down with her?" Laura asked.

"I'm not sure, possibly." Ted said not looking at Laura who at those words felt her heart crack a little. She wasn't surprised I guess, she knew that it wasn't fair to be mad or upset with him. She didn't even know how he felt about her, so why would she think that he may wait for her.

"Why did you ask me to come out with you this evening?" Laura asked bluntly.

"I like spending time with you." He told her honestly.

"I like it too." Laura said quietly.

"Well how about a few more dances then we head back." Ted said standing. Laura set down her drink and smiled sweetly at him letting him lead her around the dance floor putting this down as one of the best nights of her life.


End file.
